


Demoniclol

by RoyalDarlingPrincess



Category: demonic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalDarlingPrincess/pseuds/RoyalDarlingPrincess





	Demoniclol

“I just didn’t want to go back. You know -be the guy from the small town-forgettable, naïve and singing country tunes about the day I got my new trunk and Pappy came home from the factory. We were going to strike it big-we were going to be famous!”  
“Well now you’re going to be famous forever,” She mutters dryly, “The band who struck it big only to be brutally murdered by a deranged escaped mental patient. The press coverage will make you immortal”  
“You know I can’t help but feel appalled at the note of smug, bitchy pride you have. Demon girl!” His tone sharpens and Lilah quells the urge to laugh at the hint of arrogant indignation in his voice.  
“You killed my best friend. You deserved what you got!” She is mildly surprised to find her tone devoid of anger- just the quiet, discernable ring of weariness. The demon turns inside her, flaring to life at just the mere thought of bloodlust but she fights it down. She is hungry; it thickens the dry saliva in her mouth to bitter ash and thrums through her veins in an incessant, burning beat. But she reigns in her viciousness. She will not stoop to a monster’s level, become something barely human to merely satiate her bloodlust. ‘I will not kill an innocent person. I will not kill.’  
“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Nick queries. She stiffens as she detects something sinister, a change in his ghostly apparition that made him more-ominous rather than simply a mere annoyance.  
Tension rips through her skin like electricity, bathing it in cold sweat. Just the mention of food brings forth another intense surge of carnal desires.  
“You should eat something!” He says carelessly, dark orbs scanning the surroundings with deliberate casualness. She balls her hands by her side and purses her lips, squashing the urge to reply with malice to the obvious bait. Since his materialization by her side a few days, nothing from his mouth had been worth listening to. He was the worst serpent since Adam and Eve, instead he tempted her with guilt and remorse and she couldn’t feel any of those things. Rather than assuring her that she had delivered justice-it just made her shift through the contents of her mind, wondering when she had completely lost her sanity and even bits of her humanity.  
The stickiness of the murders still coated her hands. The band’s blood felt even thicker and unwashable. And in her chest there was this indescribable feeling of vertigo. Should she attribute it to her demonic lust or simply-a dull, dwindling interest in living?  
Hunted like an animal by the cops. Bothered by noon to morning by an evil entity that was bent on making her feel bad. Like safety dog. Even if there are no cars in sight, you don’t cross a red light! And the kids who did would snicker and sneer at the huge brown dog. She always felt guilty. The big brown dog with the large eyes, permanently happy with a smile and a twinkle, made her feel guilty for jaywalking –even across a dirt road.  
Nick is not a brown dog. He is an oily-haired, raccoon-eyed and grizzly-faced dirtbag who preyed on innocent Jennifer. His friends were scum who deserved to be slaughtered. In the process of the party, she had no doubt they were planning to sacrifice another hapless virgin to the demonic entity that had taken residence in her body. It was probably for a stupid reason like wanting to own a yatch- they were planning to kidnap another one of their fans, drive her off in another van with the windows blackened- into the darkest spot of the woods and then, butcher her for the demon. No, Lilah was definitely not feeling an inkling of regret for what she had done to the band.  
“You know you are just going to get hungrier and hungrier.” Morbid delight understated in his words as he invades the heavy fog her mind is encapsulated in. “And then you are going to crack and attack a school bus or go after cute little babies in a nursery.” If she had any pain, he wanted to rub salt in her wounds. “How would you know?” She snaps, hating how her voice sounds childishly cranky. To him, it means she is affected by his spiteful jibes. “Just a feeling I have!” Mouth displaying the barest suggestion of a sneer. She catches it from the corner of her eye and it cools the rage inside her. Not reacting is the only response he deserves. Why should he have the company of her voice when he was the propelling force behind so many of the horrible things that had befallen her and her family. So many disappearances across the country –how many were they responsible for. The unspoken tragedy of the victims and their poor families who will never have closure. It was amazing how one painfully untalented band could ruin so many lives with their music. She tells him in so few, clipped words. “Painfully untalented band!” He repeats and she wants to openly mock his indignation, but she cannot summon the strength. Her last outburst has drained so much from her muscles. Weakly they strain and burn with the effort to keep her body in motion. Where was she going anyway? She didn’t have any place to go or somewhere to be. She couldn’t go back home-after the things she had done. Nick is talking or insulting her. Either way he is ranting and she doesn’t care for a word from him. It is static in her mind.  
Every part of her body is achingly numb, from the thoughts sludging in her empty brain to her lead feet dragging on the rough ground, pebbles cracking under her lifeless weight. “Lilah!” Nick yells into her eat, “Want to sing a Kesha song!”  
She feebly turns her head to raise an eyebrow at him. Not sure if she somehow manages it. Her skin feels so desiccated, rubbery and splotchy; any second now it feels like it is going to evaporate from her bones. Then, her bones will turn into dust to be swept away by a soft breeze.  
I have a heart, I swear I do  
But just not, baby, when it comes to you  
I get so hungry when you say you love me  
Hush if you know what's good for you  
The words brush the side of her face, barely pricking the surface of her self-imposed bubble.  
I think you're hot, I think you're cool  
You're the kind of girl I'd stalk in school  
But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus  
Now I'm gonna eat you, fool!

The last part is directly yelled into her ear. Under normal circumstances, she would jump or be startled, but she doesn’t have a quart of energy to move her dead weight.  
“What about that guy who has been following us?” A whisper like the crackle of dried leaves and the sour quality of rancid meat. His voice just hinted at death. “What?” She perks up a little, tilting her gaze so he is in the corner of her vision. “Guess your Buffy instincts were not tingling. This guy has been tailing you for the last mile.” Anita whips her head around. The leaves rustle behind her. She can discern the faint cries of some forest creatures. Nothing else.  
“Look harder!” He prods. In the distance, barely visible in the green density of the bush, she can make out an outline of a man. “Stalkers in these parts are never friendly, unless you take their distant slobbering as some kind of greeting.”  
Lilah turns her entire body to the man. She swallows thickly the pins and needles lodged in her throat. For some reason, the need to sniff the air pricks her. “I bet he is just oozing deliciousness!” Nick spoke once again, making a waving motion with his hand. His smell wafts into her. A rumble starts from the hollow pit of her stomach and then moves upwards to overtake every thread of her skin to stretch it taut. Blood boils and bubbles. The world spins from color to drab grey before darkening to shades of shadow.  
“He is out there. Waiting for you? He knows what you are-what you have become-and he wants to sacrifice himself so little Lilah will not have to go hungry. Aren’t you feeling a little greedy? Come on Lilah!” Nick is glad that she is too deep into the throes of demon hunger to notice the pleased smirk stretching his face. Her eyes are glazed over in dense liquid whiteness, rimmed in bloody red. The irises are pinpricks of focused hunger, scorching into the small bush.  
The remnants of her humanity still chain her body in a loose grasp. With just the right key, her inhibitions would fly into the misty afternoon air faster than an introduction from him to a church-going fan girl. “He was the one who raped those two hitchhikers.” Little sunlight breaks through the mist; his eyes are glowing and piercing like rapiers. Though her eyes are mere slits of intense focus, he can perceive the memory flash through her muddled thoughts.  
‘They didn’t have a picture.’  
‘It could be him. He is looking at me and hiding behind bushes. What could he need to do in bushes?’  
‘To use Nature’s toilet facilities.’  
‘Every fucking bush since he caught us on route 34.’  
Her thoughts are disjointed words swimming in a murky, boiling pond, only making sense because they are in her head. Lilah has no idea who the voices belong to.  
‘Do..it..It do…hungry… bad ..Food… Do. ..It ..do..Lilah..rapist..EAT HIM!’ The demon inside her roars, blood lust reignited to set every nerve-ending on fire. Adrenalin pumps in her veins. A vicious, animalistic scream is torn from her throat.  
Nick watches as Lilah bounds after the man, who stares like a deer caught in the headlights. He barely manages to move an inch before Lilah pounces on him. 

A scuffle.  
A cry.  
A long, drawn out pathetic scream pierced the air. Carried on the gentle breeze, it blew through him. The apparition brandishes a twisted, wolfish smile; silvery in the mist aggregating around him.  
He is lifeless and vacant. Long before he died. A shell of a human being. He doesn’t feel a drop of sorrow for the sacrifice of the man’s life. Munching noises reach his ears, the ripping of flesh and the crack of bones along with the sloppy drinking of blood. It was all-beautiful music that would make Marilyn Manson very proud.  
It is all reminiscent of Nick’s death. The sharp metallic scent of his blood as it gushed from his wound. Pain coursing through his body as it was cleaved. Nick chuckles darkly under his breath before abruptly stopping. Demon’s senses are heightened during feedings and he does not want her to hear him. No, she couldn’t know that he found their entire situation rather amusing. He was going to stick around because it was going to get a lot more fun.  
When she finally emerges from the shaking bushes, blood traces little rivulets down her body from her knotted hair. Bright crimson against porcelain skin that had a lovely healthy flush. Blue eyes gleam like small jewels, staring past him into the open road. He could already perceive the signs of impeding guilt, a thin flimsy dam holding the thundering flood at bay. It would devour her. Crush into pieces her delicate ‘human’ body.  
‘Perfect!’ Sniggers in his head but his facile is coolly impassive. “I take it “The hitcher” has been taken care of.” She trudges forward, face fixed ahead at something imaginary in the distance. Eyes listless and arms hanging loosely, blood trickling down her arms to mark a trail on the ground. “You know Sophia Bush had more issues than you.” She is not listening. Simply pushing herself forward, the roar of raging bloodlust slowly dying in her ears.  
It is a mile of walking before she comes to her senses. Luckily, she stumbles across a diner. It is easy to enter through the back door. Somehow she coaxes her body into some spare clothes a waitress left in her locker. She is moving on auto-pilot. Smart Lilah wouldn’t think of taking a seat in the same diner the person whose outfit she stole is working in. She takes a seat in a booth at the far corner and fixes a blank stare on the plastic table. Her mind too has had all its thoughts erased. What was she supposed to thing about? What was she supposed to feel?  
“Lilah, Are you ok? You’re acting weird. It’s not like you haven’t killed before. Numerous times. At a certain point you’re going to have to stop being impressed with yourself.” She couldn’t hear anything over the buzzing in her ears.  
A delicious tingling vibrates through her veins. The guilt stirs restlessly, waiting to be unleashed. She blinks rapidly, trying to make sense of her reality. But everything is too vivid and unreal. Did she just kill an innocent man? Did she just give nourishment to the deadly demon lurking in the void of her body?  
“He wasn’t really the rapist, was he?” She murmurs quietly. Nick smirks, scathing and biting, eyes brightly vicious. “No.”The words pierce the heavy haze of after snacking ecstasy. Her hot blood ran frigid as ice. A dull light in her eyes as she looks through him.  
“We are live at Duncanville where a mysterious black ooze has overrun the town.” The name of her old town immediately catches her attention.  
The picture shows a familiar black pulsating liquid. It invokes a faint memory of the foul stench invading her nostrils, sour on her tongue and clinging to her fingertips.  
But instead of a small puddle on the linoleum floor. The newscaster said it occupied an entire town.  
They didn’t speak on the way there. A supreme smirk fastened to his curved lips, openly condescending while she concentrated on getting there. ‘My home. My town. My mother. What happened to them? Was it my fault? More lives I took because of what is inside me.’  
It is easy to sneak past the police barricade. The demon smolders inside her body while her skin is cool and clammy. There is a huge hill in her way. She begins her climb while trepidation and anxiety builds up inside her. The scene before her is worse than any nightmare she could ever dream of.  
The large bubbling mass stretched for miles. “The oil spill on the Gulf of Mexcio has nothing on this.” Laughter edging his drawl. “How did this happen?” She breathes dolefully, chest clenches painfully. ‘So many people. So many innocent lives.’  
“In one word-You!”  
She turns to stare at him, mouth slightly agape. Arrogant vapid smugness disfigures his face into something vile and evil. A personalized replica of the black tar in front of her. The question is on the verge of her lips.  
“When you killed us with the knife-the sacrificial knife by the way. You basically sacrificed the four of us to the Head Demon thereby breaking the seal.”  
“The seal?”  
“Yes, the seal that separates our world from the demon world.” His mood is unbelievably careless and blasé, bordering on conceited, “And now the world is flooded with demon gunk.”  
“That is demon gunk!” Pointed with a hand toward the spitting, bubbling tar. Suddenly a wave of needles and scales breaches its surface to glint terrifyingly under the rays of the sun. Something hard stuck in Lilah’s throat. Her gaze is captured by the tumble and rolling around of the dark streaks. “What-what is going on?” Lilah stammers, shock freezing her to the spot.  
“Oh, it’s the demon pride parade!” Nick responds, shrugging his shoulders as if he wasn’t mentioning the possible end of the world. Whipping her gaze to him, she forces the question from the constricting tunnel of her throat from budding fear, “What?”  
Bodies drag themselves from the mess. Shaking off tendrils of black ooze. They were the townspeople of Duncanville. Eyes could discern the outline as clearly human but the insides, had been ravaged, stretched and ripped apart until they had been transformed into something entirely different-pure evil. The creatures inhabiting them snarl and sputter. The sharp corners of their faces are cruelly, savagely lined and their eyes are luminous with destructive intent.  
“Oh hey, Look at all the cool demons coming to play.”  
“You know them?” Lilah practically chokes on her words, still trying to process the horror before her. A crippling wave of iciness, like little stalagmites, creeps over her skin and dries out her mouth, “What are they?”  
“Demons.” Nick answers airily, “The white one that looks like Casper but is not-is Lha’i gdon or a Devas. They trouble people’s dreams. Just imagine that you are having a particularly hot dream and then Devas enters your dream- to literally burn you alive.”  
Lilah stares sadly at the white demon who wore the cloak of the friendly Grocer  
“The green one is a serpent demon-also called kLu’I gdon. They love to cause insanity and leprosy. The red ones are the harm-giver demons, can’t pronounce their actual name. Oh, you are going to love the black demon spirits. They eat human flesh and are into blood sacrifice. You and the demon inside you can get together for some tête-à-tête. Now the Gyal po’i gdon, they are perfect for you. Totally into violence.”  
“How do we send them back?” she cut in a brittle tone. A gnawing feeling at the pit of her stomach.  
“Ancient rituals. Knives dipped in holy water. All kinds of stuff.” He shrugs, “I think the Lha’i gdon demon needs the blood of a virgin, the claws of an owl and the light of a full moon. Good luck getting all of that. I mean the claws are fine but the light and blood. Blame pollution and Gossip Girl.” Her anger stews, gradually overtaking all other queasy feelings. It is frustrating he could be so nonchalant about the entire situation. But then again, he murdered a girl for a recording contract. Did she really expect him to care about a town full of innocent people. He must felt her withering gaze upon him because the edges of his lips lifted to reveal a toothy smile. “I thought you were appreciating my commentary!” He feigned the stance of an affronted man and pitched his voice to carry traces of sarcasm. “How do I close the gate?” Lilah pressures him. Though she keeps the desperation from her voice, he knows that it is a defining feeling of the moment. “You can’t!” Lets the words drop from his lips like heavy rocks into a calm ocean. Eyes dim in intensity, jaw slackens and the face bears the somber burden of the aggrieved. Then, just as quickly, it is swept away and a strange sort of calm takes hold. She looks out into the sea of terrible monsters, resembling caricatures of humans. As a cloud of evil, they lug their rigid bodies through the tar. Their hunger, wrath and depravity thickening the air around them. Tainting it so it is foul and suffocating, thumping against the people nearby. “You know,” Lilah says almost reflectively, “I have never been the kind of person to stop myself from trying anything the first time. So far it has been good..” “You’re going to try to kill the monsters.” Arching a brow, showing slight amusement and derision in equal measures. She shifts to give him a long, hard and domineering look. He can even perceive the slivers of bitter disgust she has for him. “Yes!”


End file.
